New Adventure for the Digidestined
by zenn04
Summary: 3 tahun berlalu setelah anak-anak terpilih mengalahkan Diaboromon. Kedua dunia lalu hidup dalam damai sampai akhirnya kekuatan jahat kembali muncul di dunia digital dan mengancam keberlangsungan kedua dunia. Anak-anak terpilih dari dua generasi harus kembali bertualang. Namun, kini mereka ditemani oleh dua anak-anak terpilih baru. Siapa mereka? Baca ceritanya langsung di sini ya...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Munculnya Kejahatan Baru**

 **Author : abilspendabo**

 **Summary :**

3 tahun sejak pertarungan terakhir anak-anak terpilih melawan Diaboromon, dunia digital dan dunia manusia hidup dalam keharmonisan. Namun, kedamaian itu kembali terusik dengan munculnya digimon jahat bernama Milleniummon. Bersama pasukannya, ia berusaha menyerang dunia manusia.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Semua karakter di sini milik Akiyoshi Hongo. Dan, aku berharap mereka jadi milikku :v (Ada karakter original milikku di sini, jadi ya... baca aja)**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Munculnya Kejahatan Baru

3 tahun sejak pertarungan terakhir antara anak-anak terpilih dengan Diaboromon, dunia digital dan dunia manusia hidup dalam keharmonisan.

 _Suatu tempat di dunia digital..._

"Hai, Daisuke! Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini," ucap Ken. Ken menghampiri Daisuke yang sedang berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon bersama dengan Veemon. "Hai juga, Ken!" jawab Daisuke. Veemon yang mengetahui kehadiran Ken dan Wormmon segera menghampiri Wormmon dan memeluknya. "Wormmon!" seru Veemon. "Ugh... Veemon! Bisa... kau berhenti... memelukku? Sesak," ucap Wormmon dengan napas yang agak tercekat. Veemon lalu melonggarkan pelukannya. "Maaf, Wormmon. Aku hanya tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, Daisuke hanya..." Veemon mulai menceritakan keluh kesahnya sebelum bertemu Ken dan Wormmon hari ini sementara Wormmon hanya mendengarkan. Ken dan Wormmon lalu ikut berteduh bersama Daisuke dan Veemon.

Langit yang cerah dengan sedikit awan nampaknya membuat Daisuke dan Ken juga Veemon dan Wormmon tertidur. Ditemani suasana yang tenang dari hutan membuat mereka semakin terlelap dalam tidur.

 _Di suatu tempat yang diterangi sedikit cahaya..._

 **Ken's POV**

Aku tiba-tiba terbangun di tempat asing ini. Seingatku tadi aku ada di hutan dengan Daisuke, Veemon, dan juga Wormmon. Tempat ini gelap. Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat ke depan. Lama kelamaan, tempat itu semakin gelap dan gelap. "Daisuke!" Aku berteriak sebelum akhirnya kegelapan itu menelanku.

 **Daisuke's POV**

Aku terbangun di tempat yang agak gelap. Tunggu dulu. Pepohonan ini sepertinya aku kenal. "Apa aku masih di hutan?" Aku bertanya-tanya sambil menyusuri hutan ini. Sampai akhirnya aku berhenti di depan sebuah istana yang menyeramkan. Dengan patung Gargoylemon dan Devidramon yang menjaga di depan gerbang membuat istana itu semakin takut. Aku mendekati istana itu pelan-pelan sampai akhirnya aku mendengar sebuah teriakan. "Ken?" Aku berlari ke sumber teriakan itu. Aku yakin sekali kalau itu suara Ken. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku hingga aku berlari saat kuyakin aku semakin dekat dengan suara teriakan itu. "Ken!"

 **Ken's POV**

Aku kembali terbangun di tempat yang sama karena sebuah teriakan. Suara itu. Itu pasti Daisuke. Aku berlari mendekati sumber suara itu. Aku terhenti saat akhirnya aku terbentur sebuah dinding tak terlihat di depanku. "Sial!" Aku lalu mulai menggedor-gedor dinding itu sambil berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Tak lama, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak sendiri di sini. Saat aku membalikkan badan, sebuah digimon, tampak familiar namun sepertinya juga asing bagiku. Aku hanya bisa melihat siluetnya karena di sini benar-benar gelap. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan Daisuke sekarang.

 **Normal POV**

Daisuke terus berjalan ke dalam hutan sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah bola hitam raksasa berada di depannya. Dari dalam semak-semak, muncul Veemon dan Wormmon menghampirinya. "Oi, Daisuke!" seru Veemon. "Veemon!" seru Daisuke, "apa yang kau dan Wormmon lakukan di sini?" Daisuke memeluk sejenak Veemon lalu melepaskannya. "Tidak tahu. Aku dan Wormmon tiba-tiba berada di sini," jawab Veemon. "Wormmon. Apa kau tahu di mana Ken?" tanya Daisuke. "Aku tidak tahu di mana dia. Tapi, sepertinya dia ada di dekat sini. Aku bisa merasakannya," jawab Wormmon. "Apa mungkin ia di dalam sana?" Daisuke mengamati bola hitam itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Veemon!" seru Daisuke sambil mengeluarkan D-3 miliknya dari saku celana. Veemon mengangguk.

 **Veemon...** _shinka..._ **X** **V-mon!**

ExVeemon mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu mengepakkan sayapya hingga ia terangkat beberapa meter dari tanah. Lalu, dengan keyakinan ia mencoba menghancurkan bola hitam itu.

" **X-Laser!** "

Sebuah laser berbentuk huruf 'X' memancar dari dada ExVeemon dan mengenai bola hitam itu. Dalam sekali serang, bola hitam itu hancur. "Ken!" Segera ia hampiri Ken yang gemetar ketakutan itu.

"Siapa kau!" teriak Ken. Daisuke yang tersentak lalu melihat ke arah Ken berbicara. Di sana, ia bisa melihat sebuah siluet digimon dengan tubuh besar dan sayap yang besar. "Ken..." ucap Wormmon yang lalu menghampiri Ken. "Wormmon," ucap Ken. "Ayo, Ken! Kita akan melawannya," kata Daisuke. Ken hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil D-3 miliknya dari saku celana.

 **Wormmon...** _shinka..._ **Stingmon!**

Digimon serangga, Stingmon muncul di samping Ken.

" **Spiking Finish!** "

Stingmon berusaha menyerang sosok itu, namun ia dapat menghindari serangan Stingmon dengan mudah.

 **ExVeemon... Stingmon...** _jogress shinka..._ **Paildramon!**

" **Desperado Blaster!** "

Serangan Paildramon berhasil dihindari dengan mudah oleh sosok itu.

" **Flame Inferno!** "

Sosok itu menyerang Paildramon, namun Paildramon segera menghindar. "Kita harus memanggil Imperialdramon, Daisuke!" seru Ken.

 **Paildramon...** _kyuukyoku shinka..._ **Imperialdramon!**

Saat Imperialdramon hendak menyerang sosok itu, sosok itu berucap, "Sayangnya, waktu kita sudah habis, Ken, Daisuke. Kita akan berjumpa lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa." Sosok itu lalu terbang dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

 _Sementara itu di dunia digital..._

Iori, Miyako, Takeru, dan Hikari berusaha membangunkan Daisuke dan Ken. Mereka sangat khawatir pada Daisuke dan Ken saat mereka mengigau terus menerus. Setelah beberapa lama, Daisuke dan Ken tiba-tiba terbangun dengan keringat mengucur. Daisuke dan Ken lalu berusaha mengatur napas mereka. "Daisuke, Ken. Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Miyako. "Ya. Sepertinya begitu," jawab Daisuke.

"Ayo. Sebaiknya kita pulang," ucap Iori.

* * *

 **Hi, I'm back. Gimana cerita baru aku? Oh, ya. Kalau kalian mau dan minat, ff digimon ku yang lain juga bakal aku update kok. Tapi, ngga janjiin fast update, ya :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Melemahnya Gerbang Dunia Digital**

 **Author : abilspendabo**

 **Summary :**

3 tahun sejak pertarungan terakhir anak-anak terpilih melawan Diaboromon, dunia digital dan dunia manusia hidup dalam keharmonisan. Namun, kedamaian itu kembali terusik dengan munculnya digimon jahat bernama Milleniummon. Bersama pasukannya, ia berusaha menghancurkan kedua dunia.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Semua karakter di sini milik Akiyoshi Hongo. Dan, aku berharap mereka jadi milikku :v (Ada karakter original milikku di sini, jadi ya... baca aja)**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Melemahnya Gerbang Dunia Digital

Sekembalinya Daisuke dan lainnya dari dunia digital, mereka langsung pulang ke rumah. Namun, Daisuke dan Ken entah mengapa masih terpikir akan hal yang terjadi tadi. Benak mereka bertanya-tanya seperti, _siapa tadi yang kita lawan, tempat apa itu tadi_ , dan masih banyak lagi lainnya.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

 **Koushiro POV**

PING!

Aku terbangun ketika suara itu berhasil memasuki telingaku. Segera kubuka laptopku dan ternyata ada sebuah pesan baru. "Dari Gennai-san." Tanpa pikir panjang langsung kubuka pesan itu.

 _Dari : Gennai_

 _Untuk : Koushiro_

 _Kumpulkan semua anak-anak terpilih. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan dunia digital saat ini. Aku akan memberitahu kalian nanti. Sampai jumpa._

Sebuah pesan singkat, namun berarti sesuatu. Bukan saatnya mengurus itu. Yang penting sekarang aku harus memberitahu dan mengumpulkan semua orang. Aku menelepon _leader_.

 **Taichi POV**

Aku baru saja bangun dan hendak mandi. Namun, sebuah panggilan masuk mencegahku. "Dari Koushiro?" Langsung saja kuangkat telepon itu. "Halo, Koushiro." Terdengar jawab dari sana, "Selamat pagi, Taichi-san." Aku lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur. "Kumpulkan semua anak-anak terpilih. Sesuatu terjadi di dunia digital. Dan, Gennai memintaku untuk mengumpulkan semua orang. Kita berkumpul di rumahku saja. Sampai jumpa." Dan, panggilan pun berakhir. _Sesuatu terjadi pada dunia digital?_ , pikirku. "Aku harus secepatnya memberitahu yang lainnya."

 **Normal POV**

 _Sementara itu, di dunia digital..._

Sekumpulan awan hitam berkumpul di langit dunia digital. Para digimon yang ketakutan pun berlari menyelamatkan diri. Sementara itu, di bagian tergelap dari dunia digital, bangkit salah satu digimon terkuat yang pernah menghancurkan dua dunia dahulu. "Ha ha ha ha..." Tawanya yang menyeramkan menggema hingga ke seluruh dunia digital dan mengguncang tanah dunia digital. "Saatnya membalaskan dendamku pada anak-anak itu."

 _Di rumah Koushiro..._

"Pagi, semuanya." Koushiro menyapa Taichi dkk yang datang ke rumahnya. "Silakan masuk."

 **Koushiro POV**

Aku langsung mengajak mereka ke kamarku yang beberapa bulan yang lalu direnovasi sehingga ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dan cukup memuat kami semua. Segera kuambil laptopku, mengaktifkan fitur _video call_ , dan meletakkannya di depan semua anak-anak terpilih. "Pagi, anak-anak terpilih." Lalu para anak-anak terpilih menjawab sapaan itu. "Aku yakin kalian pasti sedang sibuk saat ini, tapi dunia digital membutuhkan kalian sekarang."

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sana, Gennai-san?" tanya Taichi yang berada di sebelah kananku. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, awan hitam menutupi seluruh langit dunia digital. Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya, namun ada hal yang janggal terjadi setelah itu," jawab Gennai-san. "Janggal?" Kali ini Takeru yang bertanya. "Iya. Para digimon, tidak, semua digimon berlari ketakutan menjauhi sebuah tempat tergelap yang juga ditutupi awan hitam. Lalu, terdengar tawa yang keras dan juga daratan dunia digital sempat berguncang beberapa kali."

"Qinglongmon juga menghubungiku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Semua pemimpin digimon juga merasakan sebuah aura gelap yang besar di dunia digital." Gennai-san lalu mengambil napas lalu mengembuskannya pelan. "Dan karena hal itu, pembatas antara dunia digital dengan dunia manusia kembali melemah. Daisuke, Ken, Taichi..." Semua fokus pada dua anak itu dan Taichi-san. Mereka bertiga sempat terkejut karena nama mereka disebut, Daisuke-kun dan Ken-kun juga terkejut mendengar nama Taichi-san disebut. Mereka lalu kembali fokus dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Gennai-san.

 **Normal POV**

"Kalian pernah melawannya. Kalian ingat seseorang yang bernama Akiyama Ryo, kan?" Mereka bertiga kembali dikejutkan dengan ucapan Gennai. "Jadi, dia..." ucap Daisuke tanpa melanjutkannya. Namun, Gennai mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkannya dan mengangguk. "Tapi, bukankah kita sudah mengalahkannya?" ucap Ken bertanya-tanya. _Apa Akiyama juga masih hidup?_ , pikir Taichi. "Aku juga sudah memastikan itu. Tapi, ini sepertinya juga berhubungan dengan hilangnya salah satu Seven Demon Lords," ucap Gennai.

"Seven Demon Lords?" tanya Koushiro yang juga penasaran. "Seven Demon Lords, tujuh digimon yang mewakili tujuh dosa manusia. Kesombongan, kerakusan, keserakahan, nafsu, kemalasan, kemarahan, dan rasa iri," jelas Gennai, "dosa kesombongan, Lucemon FM, menghilang beberapa bulan yang lalu dari dunia digital tanpa sebab yang pasti. Qinglongmon yang memberitahuku." Para anak-anak terpilih mulai bertanya-tanya. "Lalu, sekarang dia ada di mana?" tanya Iori. "Aku dan Qinglongmon berusaha untuk mencarinya sebelum para Seven Demon Lords juga membuat kekacauan di dunia digital," jawab Gennai, "untung saja mereka belum berbuat kekacauan di dunia digital."

"Oh, iya. Tepat sebulan yang lalu, dosa nafsu–Lilithmon–juga menghilang tanpa sebab," ucap Gennai. "Sebelum aku tutup panggilan ini, aku sekali lagi mengatakan. Milleniummon, musuh kalian, bangkit kembali." Pesan terakhir Gennai membuat pikiran Daisuke, Ken, dan Taichi berkecamuk. Banyak hal yang berputar di pikiran mereka saat ini.

"Jadi, siapakah Milleniummon ini? Maukah kalian berbagi cerita pada kami?" tanya Jou berhadapan dengan Daisuke, Ken, dan Taichi. "Baiklah. Jika ini bisa membantu kita, kami akan menceritakan kisah petualangan kami. Yang takkan pernah kami lupakan."

 _Sementara itu, di suatu tempat lain..._

Seorang pemuda dan gadis berada di kamar mereka. Lampu kamar yang mereka matikan membuat wajah mereka tak terlihat. Mereka sempat memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada layar laptop mereka. _Dunia digital, kami datang... lagi. Semoga kita bertemu, anak-anak terpilih._ Dan, setelah itu layar laptop keduanya mati.

* * *

 **Gimana chapter 2-nya? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 3, ya...**


End file.
